wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Sfinks (Mniszkówna)/05
Kategoria:Sfinks V Pan Jacek był poruszony listem Strzemskiej, z doznanych wrażeń zwierzył się przyjacielowi, Jerzejskiemu. Nawet mu list przeczytał. Rozmawiali dużo o Strzemskiej i o jej tajemniczej dla obu psychice. Rozstrząsali przy tym propozycje uczynione w liście, plany pana Jacka, marząc wspólnie o przyszłości. Ezop śmiał się, że go kolega z lat szkolnych znowu przerabia na romantyka, ale z obu śmiał się proboszcz zaolchniowski, wielki sympatyk Ezopa i Sybiraka. Niezwykle gościnny, lubił zabierać ich do siebie na karty, dając im sposobność poznania ludzi z różnych sfer. Ezop znał tu wszystkich, ale pan Jacek miał pole do coraz ciekawszych obserwacji i odnosił wciąż nowe wrażenia. Proboszcz wysłuchał z radością nowin o Strzemskiej, ucieszył się, że i o nim nie zapomniała w liście i obiecywał sam do niej napisać. – To przecie była moja parafianka – powiedział. – Rywalizowaliśmy ze sobą o róże, ale ona mnie zakasowała, gdyż jej róże w Borkowie były śliczne. Wielka idealistka, kochała bardzo Podlasie, chociaż jej tęsknoty płynęły zawsze gdzieś tam, ku wyżynom duchowym. Szczęśliwa, że znajduje się teraz z dala od naszych zamętów. – Ale tkwi wyobraźnią wśród nas i widzi zarówno dobro jak i zło – rzekł pan Jacek. – Zresztą, o ile słyszę, zamęt pochłania kraj cały, niestety. – Będziecie na wiecu Ożarczyka i starosty w Zaolchniowie? – zapytał ksiądz. – Znam już ich tendencje z kilku poprzednich zebrań – odrzekł pan Jacek – lecz ciekawy jestem, jakie stanowisko zajmą tutejsi chłopi. – Na pewno Ożarczyk i starosta będą starali się dogodzić im i pobudzić ich najniższe instynkty, więc można spodziewać się tylko zachwytu i nowych zawichrzeń jako następstw. Pomimo niepogody pan Jacek wybrał się na wiec. Ostry pył sypał na ziemię jak awangarda słoty. Dął zimny, północny wiatr, strząsając na drogę lepką od wilgoci śnieżne płatki kwitnących wiśni. W dużej izbie gminnej, przeznaczonej na zebranie, ludzi było jeszcze mało. Ożarczyk czekał na kilku przywódców z innego powiatu i na starostę. Poseł niecierpliwił się, bo nadchodziła burza, bal się, że mogła wiele osób zatrzymać w domu. Nagle lunął deszcz rzęsisty i falą przysłonił świat. Potoki wody spadły na ziemię, słychać było przemożny szum ulewy i bulgot wody w rowach przydrożnych. Odezwał się głuchy grzmot, huragan wichru uderzył w okna deszczem coraz obfitszym. Ożarczyk klął, miotając się w bezsilnym gniewie. – Nikt więcej nie przyjdzie na taki psi czas! – krzyczał rozzłoszczony. W tej chwili właśnie wpadł do izby zmoknięty, cały ociekający wodą nauczyciel zaolchniowski, Filip. – Do diabła z waszymi wiecami! – wrzasnął od progu. – Psu na budę się nie zdało! Zmokłem do nitki, a za to co? Trochę gadanych obietnic. Koszałki... – No, no, cicho tam! – warknął Ożarczyk. Nauczyciel otrzepywał się z wody z rozpłakaną miną. – Cicho nie cicho – odparł – każdy ma prawo mówić, co myśli. Musi nie bardzo potrzebny ten wasz wiec, kiedy i starosta nie przyjechał. A wtem odezwał się organista: – Starosta? Ho! ho! On modli się pod figurą, a diabła ma za skórą. Nie zawsze to samo w duszy, co w gębie. Taki starosta: dużo gada, a jak kobyłka u płota to go nie ma. – Dycht jak nasz poseł – zawołał nauczyciel. Ożarczyk wściekły wypadł na środek izby. – Coś śmiał powiedzieć? Co? – O waa! Proszę tylko bez tykania mnie. Za wielki byłby dla was honor. Rzekłem i powtarzam, że tu w Zaolchniowie toście głośni jak dzwon, potraficie gadać, dworom a księżom wymyślać, ale jak w sejmie, to stulona gęba, kufa do zębów przyrasta, tylko w pierze obrastacie z pensji poselskiej i myślicie, żeście sam rząd. Za inteligentny jestem, żeby mnie nabierać. Zaczęła się kłótnia, która pomimo „inteligencji” Filipa i powagi posła wchodziła na tory pospolitych zwad chłopskich. Lecz w tej chwili zachlupotało coś na rozmokłej drodze. Przyjechali oczekiwani przywódcy. Zwaśnieni umilkli, patrząc na siebie rozsrożonym wzrokiem. – Czy zaczynamy? – spytali przybysze. – Mało osób, nie ma starosty. Burza wypadła nie w porę. – Diabeł pomagał – syknął Filip z konopi Ożarczyka. Poseł błysnął oczami nienawistnie i wskazał go przybyszom. – Tego trza od nas usunąć, niegodny i nieprzygotowany. – Jak nieprzygotowany może być posłem, to ja tym bardziej partyjnakiem. A zresztą cholera na was wszystkich. Nowy garnitur, buty, krawat, kapelusz diabli wzięli. Moja władza – to nadzór szkolny, powiatowy. Nie boję się was, za inteligentny jestem, żeby z ludowcami trzymać. Do widzenia! Wypadł z izby i trzasnął drzwiami za sobą. – Takich rozparzeńców, jak ten frant, nam nie potrzeba – rzeki jeden z przyjezdnych. – Chwasty się zawsze usuwa, jeśli plon ma być czysty. Oni swój plon uważają za czysty? – myślał pan Jacek, siedząc cicho w kącie. Powoli przybywało ludzi i wreszcie wiec się rozpoczął. Przemawiali przywódcy z innych powiatów, przemawiał Ożarczyk, ale i ten i tamci zajmowali jedynie głos w sprawie reformy rolnej i wywłaszczeniu dworów z ziemi. Jeden z przyjezdnych przywódców wołał donośnie: – Polska jest nowa i Polska musi być nasza, chłopska. Kwita z panami! Obszarników nam nie potrzeba, szlachty też, ani ich heroldów i herbów. Lud polski to grunt, nasze prawa są żelazne, bo my większość stanowimy. Polska jest ludowa, nie pańska, nie narodowa, nie księża i żydowska, tylko nasza, chłopska. Nasz musi być sejm cały, nasz rząd i władza, i kierunek nad szkołami, i panowanie. Lasy się upaństwowią, to będą także pośrednio nasze, dwory się rozparcelują między nas, bo panowie na małym nie poprzestaną i wyniosą się, a ziemia będzie dla nas. Księżom rogów się przypiłuje, usunąć ich trzeba od wpływów w szkole, Żydów won! i spokój. Kto wyzwolił Polskę – my. Kto krwi za nią przelał najwięcej? My. Kto najwięcej ofiar poniósł? My. Czyja Polska powinna być?... – Nasza! – huknął Ożarczyk, a za nim mnóstwo głosów. – A widzicie! A jakby tylko jakie wstręty robili panowie a szlachta, to pamiętajcie, co mówił starosta kiedyś, że będzie panom tak?... ot! Przeciągnął palcem po szyi i wskazał w górę gestem zrozumiałym. – Wtedy porządek nastanie. – Starosta teraz już tego nie gada – odezwał się jakiś głos. – To było dawniej, teraz ostrożniejszy. Ożarczyk zapłonął. – Kłamstwo. On nienawidzi obszarników, on za ludem ciągnie. Ale nie zawsze można przy wilkach mówić o ich skórach. – Pewnie, bo można się popaść na ich kły, a jeszcze mocne – mruknął ten sam głos. – Nie boimy się teraz głosić naszych idei, a jak komu nie w smak, to niech przechodzi do prawicy. Dziedzice lizunów lubią. Niedługo już ich używania, to się wspólnie nacieszcie. Potem będziecie nasze pola orać, jak dworskich nie stanie. My wtedy będziemy obszarniki i dziedzice, bo taki porządek musi być. Rząd to my i Polska to my! Pan Jacek powstał nagle i poprosił o głos. Wszyscy spojrzeli w jego stronę. Jego powaga i szlachetne wyniosłe czoło, pod którym paliły się oczy jasne a głębokie, dziwnie przejmujące – zrobiły mimowolne wrażenie na zebranych. Zaległa cisza. Zdumione i złowrogie oczy przywódców i posła utkwiły w postaci pana Jacka. Coś było w nim, co przykuło ich wzrok. Pan Jacek przemówił. Głos jego rozbrzmiewał spokojnie i słodko, po wzburzonych krzykach poprzednich uderzyło to przede wszystkim: – Słucham waszych haseł, panowie, i nie pierwszy raz dzisiaj, ale od czasu powrotu mego z Syberii, dokąd za sprawę polską zesłany zostałem. Słucham słów, patrzę na robotę waszą i z lękiem myślę: dokąd dążycie? – Przed chwilą słyszałem jak mówiliście, że trzeba wyrywać chwasty, aby plon był czysty. Ale czyż wasz posiew, panowie, może wydać czyste i zdrowe ziarno? Zastanówcie się, wszak wy burzę siejecie i niezgodę, wszak ojczyznę pogrążacie, bo wam idzie tylko o was, o wasze prerogatywy. Ja pochodzę z drobnej szlachty podlaskiej, więc także z ludu, boć na jednych prawach i na tym samym stopniu zamożności stoimy. Wierzcie mi, panowie, żem ja całą duszą Polak i jeno dobra Polski pragnę. A wszak zadaniem państwa jest nie rozdzielać, lecz jednoczyć wszystkich obywateli w jedną całość, skupić ich interesy życiowe, w życiu ogółu wytworzyć wspólne cele i ideały. Tak się rodzi patriotyzm. Przez państwo człowiek przygotowuje się do życia nie dla siebie, lecz dla całości i osiągnięcia celów ogólnych. Państwo łączy ludzi siłą, nieraz krwią i żelazem, aż musi dojść kiedyś do takiego stanu, że człowiek zmieni swój egoizm osobisty na egoizm państwowy, widząc w jego celach – własne swoje cele. Teorie socjalistyczne, jeżeli je brać z nauki francuskiej, wyprowadzającej te teorie z zasad ogólnej miłości, nie są mylne, ludzkość do nich przyjść musi, lecz dopiero wtedy, gdy zginie egoizm osobisty. Dopóki to nie nastąpi, socjalizm jest także utopią, i wprowadzony w czyn za wcześnie daje taki sam owoc, jak płód przed czasem wydarty z łona matki. Zrozumiała to szkoła niemiecka, jak Marks i Kautsky, pewno ich czytaliście, i oparła socjalizm na walce klasowej, na nienawiści wzajemnej ludzi; ona musi doprowadzić do ogólnego zniszczenia, wynarodowienia się, po czym jakoby już samo przez się nastąpi odrodzenie ludzkości, oparte na hasłach wspólnych i równych praw. Ale trudno wyobrazić sobie, jaką drogą to nastąpi i trzeba zakutych łbów dzisiejszych przywódców w Rosji, aby wierzyć w takie odrodzenie. Przywódcy rosyjscy dążą do zniszczenia przez anarchię i u nas już stopniowo sprowadza się społeczeństwo do nędzy i wzajemnej nienawiści. Czyż ten system może dać wymarzony rezultat? – My nie jesteśmy socjały, my ludowcy! – zawołał Ożarczyk zły. – Cicho, niech mówi! – rzekł przybysz z innego powiatu. Ale Ożarczyk się upierał. – Pan gada nam o socjalistach i przywódcach w Rosji, my ani do jednych, ani do drugich nie należymy, bo chociaż były tu bolszewiki, myśmy ich precz wymietli. Posłem jestem i wiem co mówię, i nasze programy znam. My czego innego chcemy. W tej chwili zapanował ruch jakiś przy wejściu, kilkanaście głów obejrzało się w tę stronę. Pan Jacek spostrzegł ponad tłumem podnoszącą się ciekawie głowę starosty. Wlepił on w mówiącego zdumione oczy. Obok starosty stało kilku inteligentów z organizacji ludowej miasta powiatowego i znany demagog, nauczyciel szkoły męskiej handlowej. Pana Jacka podnieciło zjawienie się ich. Mówił dalej, zapalając się: – Tym gorzej, że socjalizm mądry odrzucacie. Socjalizm rozumny ma ideę wyższą, a wasze dążenia są już tylko wywrotowe i ciągną tylko na stronę korzyści własnej. Chcecie szkół bez religii, więc jaka wobec tego przyszłość waszej młodzieży? Czego szlachetnego może się społeczeństwo po niej spodziewać. Chcecie skasować większą własność ziemską i podzielić ziemię, zabierając ją zachłannie dla siebie, nie liczycie się z tym, że obniżycie jej produkcję i zniszczycie kulturę rolnictwa. Tym zuboży się kraj, ogłodzi miasta i wyludni, zahamuje handel, przemysł krajowy, rozwój sztuki itd. Szmer zapanował w zgromadzeniu. Pan Jacek podniesionym głosem mówił: – Jesteście panowie większością w kraju niezaprzeczenie i macie prawa do rządu, lecz jeszcze nie teraz, gdyż brak wam rzetelnego przygotowania, które daje wykształcenie, oświata, urabiająca ludzi czynu na zdatnych do rządzenia. Trzeba dbać o rozwój szkół, o ich kierunek i... nie wyrzucać Boga z tych kuźnic, wykuwających ducha i intelekt ludzki. Religia łagodzi obyczaje, bo daje etykę konieczną dla ludzkości i chroni ją od zgnilizny. A na moralność u nas trzeba położyć nacisk wielki. Oświata inna niż wasza obecnie wskaże wam jasno cele państwa, i zrozumiecie dopiero wtedy jego ustrój, w ogóle jakie działy życia wewnętrznego winno zorganizować państwo, a jakie pozostawić społeczeństwu lub jednostkom. Nauka prawa państwowego w wieku XIX stawiała za zasadę, aby sprawy ekonomiczne, jak rolnictwo, przemysł, handel pozostawić w rękach osób prywatnych, oni w interesie własnym mogą pracować z największą intensywnością i przysparzać dóbr ekonomicznych. Ład zaś wewnętrzny, ochronę prawa i zachowanie trwałości tego ładu pozostawić państwu. Stanowiło to system praworządności. W państwie praworządnym każdy obywatel winien wiedzieć, jakie są jego prawa i obowiązki i mieć pewność, że państwo nie tylko nie będzie stawiało przeszkód w jego wysiłkach do osiągnięcia celów zgodnych z prawem, lecz będzie chronić jego praw przeciw złej woli współobywateli. Istnieje też zasada, że każdy naród ma takie prawa i urządzenia państwowe, czyli rząd, na jakie zasługuje. Organizacja państwowa winna ściśle odpowiadać potrzebom państwa i jego celom, przechowywanym może podświadomie, które podczas jego rozkwitu będą wyrazem jego ideałów. W ten sposób cel zewnętrzny łączy się z wewnętrzną treścią życia, jak w każdym organizmie. Róża nie tylko dlatego jest różą, że powstała z ziarna róży, lecz że cały jej rozwój dążył ku temu celowi. Bo gdyby na gałęziach jej krzaku zaszczepić inny kwiat, to zamiast róży mogłaby wyrosnąć jakaś odmienna roślina, mniej szlachetna... Pomruk rozległ się wśród słuchaczy, głowy starosty i Ożarczyka pochyliły się ku sobie i zaczęły się groźne syki. Pan Jacek nie stropiony mówił dalej: – Przy tym organizacja państwowa musi być ściśle przystosowana do stopnia rozwoju duchowego ludności. Są takie stadia, w których najlepszą formą rządu jest monarchia... – Protestujemy!... kłamstwo!... agitacja panów! krzyknął nagle jakiś głos ze środka izby. – Proszę mi pozwolić skończyć – rzekł spokojnie pan Jacek. – Cicho! Milczeć tam! – huknął przywódca z innego powiatu. Uciszyło się. Pan Jacek powtórzył ostatnie zdanie i ciągnął: – ...w innych znowu lepszą jest artystokracja, na przykład w dawnej Wenecji. Wreszcie gdyby wszyscy obywatele osiągnęli jednakowy stopień uświadomienia zadań i konieczności organizacji państwowej, w której żyją, wtedy najlepszy jest ustrój demokratyczny. Jedynie Ameryka i Anglia są na tym stopniu rozwoju, na którym demokratyczny ustrój państwowy – parlamentaryzm jest odpowiednią formą ich bytu. Inne państwa, nie wyłączając Francji, dalekie są jeszcze od tego, aby forma rządu była odpowiednią do ich rozwoju. W Polsce, niestety, mamy ustrój demokratyczny z odcieniem zasad socjalistycznych, podczas gdy uświadomienie ogólnonarodowe jest jeszcze bardzo niskie i gdy naród nie chce wtrącać się i interesować sprawami państwowymi, licząc tylko na mądry i dobry rząd, który zagwarantowałby ład i spokój. Ożarczyk, zapieniony, wyskoczył na środek izby i cisnął w pasji: – Rozumiem. Pan nie chce rządów naszych, tylko pańskich, za nimi pan przemawia. Panom chce się być u steru. Ale to już na nic, to nie wróci. Nasz głos i rząd, nasza siła i prawa nasze. A panów – fora. – Panie pośle, ja za ojczyzną przemawiam, nie za panami, bo jak mówiłem i co sami wiecie, pochodzę z ludu. Ale dobro Polski... – Niech się byle przybłęda z Syberii nie turbuje o dobro Polski, bo ono jest teraz w naszym ręku. – Ożarczyk, uspokójcie się. Niech pan mówi, słuchamy! – zawołał przybysz z innego powiatu. Pan Jacek powiódł wzrokiem po obecnych. Oczy wszystkich były skierowane na niego, odczuł zainteresowanie, kilka głosów uciszyło Ożarczyka niecierpliwie. Ale pomimo to smutek ścisnął serce starca, głos jego zadrżał wzruszeniem. – Jestem Polakiem, jako i wy, waszym bratem, może tylko inaczej czuję niż wy; bo chcę ładu, spokoju i szczęścia dla Polski, wy zaś zamierzacie ku zamętom, walkom wewnętrznym i... może nawet ku ruinie Polski. Ja od powrotu mego z Syberii, przez te cztery miesiące patrzę, obserwuję i widzę z żalem, że Polska, rozkuta z niewolniczych łańcuchów jest jeszcze brudna. Polska to teraz jak ten pałac, w którym były koszary wojskowe. Pałac otwarty, wojska wyszły, ale ściany i podłogi jeszcze zaplute, zanieczyszczone brudem i niechlujstwem najeźdźców. W pałacu dotąd nie ma jej ducha, jej majestatu, Polski. Nie ma nawet jej orszaku, to jest zgody, jedności, miłości i powagi. Wszystko to błąka się samotnie w narodzie jak złote iskry słońca w zalewisku bagien. Dotąd są przeważnie tylko ci, co miast oczyszczać pałac na przyjęcie jej ducha, brudzą go bardziej, rozmazują dawne śmiecie i sami zaśmiecają. Są i tacy, którzy obdzierają ściany z tego, co jeszcze zostało. Tylko już za długo ta robota trwa, za długo! Pan Jacek odetchnął głęboko. Cisza panowała w zgromadzeniu. Starzec kończył: – Powinno być inaczej, chcąc aby ojczyzna po zmartwychwstaniu żyła. Mówicie, że wyście wyzwolili Polskę, jakim sposobem?... Przemawia przez was pycha, lecz nie sprawiedliwość. Polskę wyzwolił kataklizm wszechświatowej wojny. Pękły okowy niewoli i Polska wyzwolona z jarzma stała się znowu jednostką narodową, dążącą do państwowości. Szranki, których piersi parły naprzód bohatersko do zwycięstwa, nie były złożone tylko z nas, z ludu, były w nich wszystkie warstwy narodowe; szlachta i najwyższa inteligencja. Ich krew zlała polskie niwy obficie, oni ponieśli olbrzymie ofiary dla ojczyzny, teraz i dawniej. Przypomnijcie sobie powstania. Krew szlachty, mózgi najwyższych inteligentów rozpryskiwały się pod kulami wrogów – za ojczyznę. Dla niej zamierały wielkie serca ludzi przebogatej myśli, ludzi pełnych uczuć dla Polski. Więc skąd zasługę główną przypisujecie ludowi?... Dlaczego Polskę przywłaszczacie tylko sobie? Ta wasza buta niewytłumaczona i karygodna nowe nieszczęście na kraj sprowadzić może. Pan Ożarczyk, skoro posłem został, powinien dążyć do spójni narodowej, nie do rozłamu, powinien Boga o natchnienie ducha prosić, nie zaś szatańskich słuchać pokus. Pan starosta winien być Polakiem-budowniczym, nie wywrotowcem-burzycielem. Idea szczytna krzewi się w słońcu, kwitnie i wydaje słodkie owoce. Wśród burzy rodzi się piołun, rozgorycza, truje i w końcu niszczy. O, bracia, ocknijcie się! W waszych rękach spoczywa teraz dużo sił, użyjcie je na cele moralne. Nie odcinajcie lekkomyślnie z organizmu Polski członków, które mogą jej dać twórczość i potęgę. Bądźcie mądrym narodem, nie tylko otumanionym oślepłym i pysznym tłumem – bo zginiecie! Pan Jacek wzruszony, spłoniony rumieńcem zapału umilkł i cicho skierował się do drzwi. Nie chciał polemiki, nie miał sił na to, dławiło go uczucie, łzy czuł pod powiekami, bał się, by nie spłynęły. W izbie panowało głuche milczenie. Rozstępowali się przed nim zebrani, tylko oczy wszystkich skierowane były na niego. Przy progu pan Jacek natknął się na starostę i Ożarczyka. Zmierzyli się wzrokiem. Była chwila, że pan Jacek przystanął, zatrzymały go ich oczy, wparte w niego. Wytrzymał ten wzrok butny, pełen jadu pana posła. Patrzyli na siebie. W izbie słychać było tylko oddech obecnych. Starosta powoli spuścił oczy, krwista łuna owiała twarz jego. Cofnął się lekko w tył, przepuszczając pana Jacka. Ożarczyk przymrużył źrenice, zwęził je w szpareczki, błysnął w nich złośliwy płomyk szatańsko-drwiący. Usta mu dygotały z wściekłości. Pan Jacek nie odwrócił oczu od niego, przeszedł obok i przestąpił próg. Wówczas Ożarczyk złożył usta w potworny lejek i gwizdnął przeraźliwie, aż zadrżeli obecni. Z tłumu chłopów krzyknął ktoś donośnie: – Cicho tam! On nam może mówić. To... Polak! Ale głos ten utonął w ogólnej wrzawie, gwizdów było coraz więcej. Gorący pot i zarazem dreszcze zimne oblały pana Jacka. Poszedł przed siebie drogą śliską od błota. W izbie gminnej wrzało. Wieczorem w domu Ożarczyka rojno było i głośno. Poseł przyjmował u siebie towarzyszów przywódców, gości z miasta i starostę. Chłopi podglądali przez okna, łykając ślinę na widok krążących gęsto szklanek z wódką. Do świtu trwała pijatyka i hulanka, po czym dom otuliła głucha cisza. – Popili się i teraz śpią – mruczeli chłopi, idąc w pole. Filip, pedagog zaolchniowski, wypomadowany sumiennie, szedł przed lekcją na zwiady po wsi i zawistnie patrzył na śpiący dom posła. – Psiakrew! Trzeba pecha. Wszystko przez tego Ożarczyka i ten przeklęty deszcz, żeby nie oni, to bym sobie użył na sznapsie choć raz w życiu. Mogłem ich dziś dopiero rzucić, niekoniecznie wczoraj. Zirytowany poszedł do szkoły.